Forbidden Fate
by Forbidden Attraction
Summary: Hermione finds out a secret about Draco, and he finds out her secret, but now Hermione wants to be friends with him only he pushes her away, but what happenes when he finds out she may die?
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Fate Chapter One

_Hermionewas sittingpatently at the doctors, a few weeks ago she was home lying in bed when it happened. She wasn't feeling to good and had to cancel plans with her friend Victor Krum, unfortunately for her he didn't like that idea so he had came down.  
_…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_When he came to the door she was surprised to see him. _

"Victor I can't go out today, my head is killing me, it's hard to function right now,"

"Don't worry I won't stay long," He said. Walking in looking around. "Where are the folks?" He asked.

_"Well working," Hermione answered. _

"I see, so are you excited, only one more year left, then your finished then we can finally date," Victor sat down on the couch. Hermione smiled.

"Well that depends, I might not have the same feeling for you," Hermione said looking down and holding her head.

"What are you saying? You don't like me anymore?"

"No no it's not like that, I like you, but," she sighed. "Look my head is pounding can we just talk about this some other time?" Hermione asked.

"No we'll talk about it now," He said raising his voice, he stood up and picked her up off the couch,"

"Victor please, let go your hurting me!" Hermione cried.

"Why are you saying you have no feelings for me, I have been waiting for you since you were in your fourth year, and now what I have wasted my life hoping for you when now I won't even have you?" He questioned.

"Victor I still like you as a friend, but so far it's all ways been friendship towards us, it doesn't feel like there is a connection for romance to happen, we've been friends for too long," Hermione explained, trying to free herself from his grasp.

"You want romance fine it's about time you ask!" he backed her up slamming her into a wall and started to kiss her forcefully. She tried pushing him away but he just held her back. Then him being able to use his powers pointed his wand to her and forced her to the floor he ripped her shirt off and then her pants, the next thing Hermione knew he was inside of her, she cried in pain.

"Victor please!" She hollered.

He didn't answer.

"Victor," She whispered then screamed in pain once more.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Three weeks later here she was, going to the doctors. She was two weeks late for her monthly and she didn't know why, she had to get a blood test and pee in a cup, two things she hated with a passion. _

She sat up when the door opened and the Doctor came in. But what he had to say shocked her the most.……………………………………………………………………………………………..

_How could she be pregnant? she couldn't get a muggle abortion her parents would know about it, and she didn't want to tell them, she had no clue on what she was going to tell them let alone how they would take it. _

She couldn't get a magical abortion because no matter what if she was under age they had to tell their family especially if their parents were muggle.

So either way she was screwed.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Now here she was sitting in her common room crying her eyes out. She was alone with no one to turn too for help. She tried telling her parents but they were always too busy to listen to what she had to say.

She was debating whether or not to tell Harry and Ron but no matter how hard she tried to convince herself to tell them she just couldn't. She was now almost two months pregnant, and sooner or later she was going to have to tell them cause her stomach would do it for her soon.

She had made head girl and she had her own room so at least she could hide there for as long as she needed too. And her Gryffindor robe covered her stomach pretty well. But pretty soon it wouldn't and she would soon start to show.

She looked up when she heard Harry and Rons voices outside. The portrait opened and they walked in smiling. She started to cry thinking she couldn't ruin their mood because of this. This was the last thing she needed to put on their shoulders.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked, as him and Ron ran towards her.

"Nothing," She managed to cry out.

"Bloody hell nothing, why are you crying?" Ron asked.

"I have something to tell you," she once again cried.

"Well Hermione what is it?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at them both in the eye even though her eyes were still teary she could still tell that both of them had worry in their eyes.

"I can't tell you," Hermione whispered. She stood up and walked towards the portrait hole.

Ron and Harry starred after her then looked at each other.

"Hermione wait," They both hollered, running after her, they got out and to their surprise she was gone.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think she need help, did you see her, Hermione has never acted like that before,"

"Harry," Ron went to stop him.

"Ron, she's freaked at me and you but the way she was speaking and her eyes she looked like she was scared not pissed," Harry told him.

"I suppose your right," Ron asked. "Should we look for her?"

"No, she'll be back, and when she does we'll ask,"  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione walked down the path outside, she stopped by the river. Being Head Girl allowed her to be outside. It was wired how things worked out this year; surprisingly Malfoy wasn't Head Boy, which took her by surprise. Instead it was well Ron. Harry always tagged along being under his cloak and all.

Hermione sat down by the river and looked up at the moon. It was a full moon. A tear once again fell from her eye. She hated that this happened to her. She wasn't even sure if she could tell anyone, and the one thing that killed her most was she didn't know what she was going to do when it was here.

"She was debating on giving it up for adoption but the doctor said it was actually a miracle that she was even pregnant, considering he tarred her up inside, which prevented her from having children, he said that after this one was out, there would be no possible way she would ever have another.

So would she give it up or keep it.

She couldn't take it anymore. She honestly just wanted to end her life now. She couldn't take all of this. How was it the once and for all the most powerful witch of the year was finally no longer powerful.

She stood up and felt the breeze. She then slowly started to walk into the river. She was going to do it she was going to do it, she swam out as far as she could and just as she was about to dive in she stopped herself.

"What am I doing?" She cried. She was about to swim back when she felt something wrap around her ankle the next thing she knew she was being dragged under the water.

She opened her eyes and saw a goblin creature pulling her down. She tried to scream but remembered she couldn't or she would swallow water, she then tried moving her leg fast enough to get it off. But the water wasn't helping her very much.

She could start feeling her breath give away, and she couldn't breath anymore. This is it, she was going to die and there was nothing she could do. She didn't want to die.

Her vision started to get blurry and she could feel herself giving up, she wanted to get up get up for air. Her ankle was released and she tried to swim up but she couldn't move, she was too weak. Just as her eyes were closing the last thing she saw was a blonde merman swimming towards her.

"_I know you_," She thought as her vision went black.………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well thank you Jess for your help with this story's first chapter, now here is the great thing. You wonderful reviewersis going to help write the story. Or at least think of what should happen in the next chapter I'd prefer an email then you canreview telling me what you thought. So if you think you have the next great idea as too what should happen in Chapter two. Send me a message through that fanfiction thing (I don't know what it is, but a couple of people has sent me one.)  
Now I know what I want to happen in this story I just need more ideas to bring the chapter out, so yes I am continuing it and it will still be my work, I already know who the Merman is what he wants and what is going to happen. Let's see who is on the same track as me. REVIEW  
----Alie----

If that made any sense then yea!


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Fate** Chapter Two

Hermione woke up to the sun in her face. She looked around and noticed that she was by the lake.

She was confused about what had happened one minute she was in the lake, and then next thing she was out of it, she knew how she got in but she couldn't remember how she got out.

"What happened?" she asked herself.

Tired she walked into the castle to get something to eat. She sat down and smiled at Ron and Harry.

"You want to tell us what happened to you last night?" Ron asked.

Hermione swallowed hard and took a drink,

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Hermione you were freaking out last night then ran off, you really scared us," Harry said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just threw something that's all, I think I'll eat the rest of this in my room," She packed up the food and Harry and Ron watched as she walked away.

What she didn't know was that there was another pair of eyes watching her leave.

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of her day sick in bed. After she ate she threw up cause of the baby and on top of that being outside socking wet didn't help. She looked over at her clock and waited for Ron and Harry to bring her her homework.

"Hey," Ron said. Walking in.

"Here are your papers to do," Harry said.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

Both Ron and Harry sat down and looked at her.

"Hermione what happened last night?" Harry asked.

"Nothing did, don't worry about it, I'll be fine," Hermione said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I didn't get a head start on any of the these, thank you," she said starting her work.

* * *

"Do you think it's just her time of the month?" Ron asked as they walked down the stairs.

"I don't know but she's starting to scare me, we need to find out what's wrong with her,"

"But how she wont tell us," Ron said.

"Your right we wont, so we get someone else too,"

"Who?"

"Hey Ginny!" Harry yelled out.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"A little bit better," Hermione said.

"That's good, Hey Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah Gin?"

"I wasn't supposed to say this, but Ron and Harry are worried about you, they sent me here to ask you a few questions,"

"Ginny do you want to know what happened, I was outside making sure no one got into the grounds, as a head girl is supposed to do, I went to the water because I saw something the next thing I knew I slipped and a water creature pulled me down. I don't know how I got back up, but I woke up on the grounds, by the lake,"

"Oh well why didn't you tell them,"

"You know them Gin, they try to be my father,"

"That's true, ok well I'll let you get back to work, Bye," Ginny waved good-bye.

* * *

Hermione walked outside. Something was in that water, and it wasn't a creature, She knew something had brought her out; she just needed to know what it was or who it was.

She sat down by the water and waited. Nothing, so she had no choice she would go back in the water.

"Granger what do you want?"

Hermione jumped and looked out at Malfoy.

"Malfoy what are you doing in there?" she asked.

"Simple I was walking outside, to look around and decided to take a dip, care to join me?" He asked.

"No," Hermione said. "But there are creatures in there?" Hermione said.

"I am a wizard," Draco said holding up his wand.

"Ok," Hermione said walking away.

"Damn it," She cursed.

So much for finding out how she got out.

* * *

Alie- OK so now I need ideas. If you have any like I said, you the reviewers are supposed to be writing this, well the ideas anyways and I put it down. This chapter is short cuz I didn't have any ideas sent. I only got one and I had used her ideas for the first chapter. And part of it for this chapter. Well review 


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Fate  
Chapter 3

Hermione walked back into the castle, she couldn't get it out of her head why would Draco be taking a 'dip' during the time he supposed to be looking out on the grounds. Ignoring it she decided to head in for the night.

* * *

"Hey Ginny?" Hermione asked at the breakfast table, Ginny stopped talking to Seamus and looked at her. "Yeah?" She asked.

"I feel like someone is watching me," Hermione said,

"Really, well look around, see who it is,"

"No, what if it's nothing I don't want to seem like an idiot," Hermione explained.

"Well then just relax," Hermione looked down at her food then the feeling came back, she slowly lifted her eyes and what met hers were deep silver eyes, the eyes of him, Draco Malfoy.

She gasped and dropped her cup spilling her drink everywhere.

"Hermione what is wrong with you?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, excuse me," Hermione got up and ran out of the Great Hall, the whole time she could feel him watching.

She ran into her dorm room and shut her door.

"What was that about?" She asked Herself., walking over to the window and there she saw the lake, it was calm and she knew it was calling to her for some reason. She held her stomach. She had to go back in, but she didn't want to risk her child's life again.

* * *

She walked outside, once again in her white gown, she slowly walked to the lake and felt the cold water touch her feet, ignoring it she slowly walked down until it was just her head above water, she whispered a word and a mask came around her face, making her able to breath under water for a hour.

She took the last step and she was in the water fully. She looked around. Her gown flowing everywhere.

It didn't seem like anything was in here, not even the creatures were around. She swam around, she knew something was in here and she had to find it.

* * *

She was losing air slowly, her hour was almost up and she didn't have any luck finding what she wanted to find. She wanted to re-surface but she couldn't she had to keep searching. But the mask was slowly disappearing.  
…….

She turned around a rock and her eyes met silver ones. The air bubble disappeared and she breathed in water. She tried to swim but her legs wouldn't let her, she could feel herself being brought up and her vision started to fade, she was close to blacking out when all of a sudden she felt air going into her lungs. She opened her eyes, He was breathing into her mouth.

He pulled away and started to once again bring her up to shore.

She could see the sky and the moon, and finally she could breath as they ripped through the surface. She coughed and looked at him. He was starring at her with a non impressive look on his face.

"Malfoy what are you doing?" Hermione coughed.

"What does it look like? I'm saving you, what are you doing in here?" He asked.

"I was looking…for you?" Hermione said confused, "You it was you who saved me the other night," Hermione said.

"Yeah it was, might I ask what you were doing in here?"

"You, it was you who kept starring at me, I thought I was seeing things,"

"Look don't buy to much into it," He said. "What were you doing down there trying to get your self killed?"

"No, I was searching, and I found it. Malfoy what is going on with you," Hermione looked at him, and sure enough his legs were taken over by fins.

"Look It's just a curse now go, get out of here," Malfoy said.

"A curse, what kind of curse?" Hermione asked, she then sneezed. Draco grabbed her arm and helped her onto the land, he took his wand and summoned a blanket over her.

"It's a curse, I refused to become a Death Eater and this is my punishment," Draco explained. "What were doing in here that night I first saved you?" He changed the topic.

"I was - nothing, but how do you break this curse?"

"Don't know, the only thing I can think of is by joining them, but I'm not willing," He said. "But stop changing the subject, you, other night why?" He asked in four simple words.

Hermione took in a deep breath.

"I was going to ki-" she stopped and faced down.

"You were going to kill yourself?" Draco asked unsure if that is what she meant.

She nodded her head.

"You miss smart witch? Why would you do that?" He asked, now he was leaning his upper body on the land looking at her.

"Because I am scared," Hermione held her stomach.

"Granger what is going on, as much as I don't want to know I don't want to see you in this lake again, unless it's to swim, I don't need someone coming here to discover your body and find me like this, now what is wrong with you?" He asked. "Well why should I tell you? It's none of your business," Hermione said.

"Your right, but I'm making it my business, I see you at the dinner table all the time, your quiet, you don't speak, you act like your alone, I know those things because I do it too, but then you miss classes, something is wrong?" Draco said.

"Fine you really want to know?"

"Well since your offering?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Look I was rapped three months ago," Hermione said, taking in a deep breath.

Draco lifted his eyes and looked at her with disbelief.

"What?" Draco asked.

"And I just found out that I'm I'm-" She couldn't say it.

"Your pregnant aren't you?" He asked seeing as to how she couldn't say it.

She just nodded her head. She then jumped up and ran into the castle, she couldn't face him anymore. She couldn't even look at him.

Draco looked down then watched her retrieving form. That explains everything.

"She's pregnant, scared and thinks she's alone," He whispered to himself before he dipped back into the water.

* * *

----Alie--- Ok well what did you think? I hope everyone enjoyed it. You know I could use some more reviews. I'm starting to loose interest in this story cause no one is reviewing it. So please if your kind tell me what you think of this story. 


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Fate  
Chapter 4

The next day Hermione didn't show up to classes. Draco watched for her and not once did he see her. Then again why would he care? He kept yelling at himself telling himself that it didn't matter, that it didn't concern him.

But no matter what he said, no matter how often he tried to convince himself he knew deep down he cared. He couldn't imagine being rapped and pregnant, two worst things that could happen to a person, having a baby was supposed to be special. But it wasn't for Hermione, no instead it was forced upon her.

He couldn't take this anymore. Class was starting to stress him out, that and Hermione. So without a word he grabbed his books and bag and left, the teacher watched his retrieving back. But she paid no attention to it, instead she went back to teaching.

…………………….

He walked over to the Gryffindor common room. He didn't know the password. He waited until a little second year girl came out of the door. Then ignoring the fat lady's calls he went inside.

It was empty he went up the stairs and stopped by a bathroom where he heard puking. He opened the door a crack and saw Hermione leaning over the toilet.

He ran inside and pulled her hair back out of her face, seeing as to how she was having a hard time doing that.

When she was finished he helped her up. She looked at him with shock.

"Malfoy what do you want?" She asked weakly.

"Just trying to help, where are Potter and Wesley?" He asked. "Shouldn't they be helping you?" 

"NO!" She moaned. Don't tell them they don't know," Hermione explained as he helped her back into her room. He helped her sit down on her bed.

"You haven't told them?" Draco asked.

"Why do you care? And how did you get in?" She asked.

"I just don't think it's fair you being rapped and all, and then on top of that doing this alone, you need to tell someone,"

"Malfoy why don't you just stay out of it," Hermione asked, starting to get annoyed.  
"You're having a boy," Draco smirked.

"What? How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Your angry, My mom was a real witch when she was pregnant with me," He said.

"Malfoy your pissing me off, please leave," She asked.

"Tell some one," He said. "Even Dumbledore.

"Are you mad he'll kick me out of school, and with no parents or a place to live I'm screwed for living, right now I need to finish school, I need a job, Malfoy don't tell anyone please," Hermione begged.

"You know I can't believe I'm saying this, especially to you," Draco said looking at her, she looked at him confused. "If you don't tell someone I will, Granger you need help, you can't do this alone,"

"Malfoy!" Hermione screamed, She started to move and quickly got up from her bed. "Why can't you mind your own-woah-" Was the last thing she said before Draco saw her fall back onto the bed. He quickly jumped up from the chair and ran to her.

"Granger," He said, pushing her shoulder. He tapped her cheeks lightly. "Granger, wake up, Hermione!" He said. He picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing.

……………………………………………………………..

Hermione opened her eyes she wasn't in her room, she was in the hospital wing, she looked over and Draco was there starring at her.

"Malfoy?" She asked weakly.

"Your awake, good," He said looking at his watch.

"What happened?"

"Nurse said you were stressed, and your body couldn't take it," Hermione eyes went wide.

"No she knows!" She gasped. "No one must know!"

"She only knows because she tested you for anything, I told her not to say anything, but you need to tell someone, your not only putting yourself in danger but your child's as well,"

"Why do you care?" Hermione asked, struggling to sit up.  
"My father is always cruel to children, I'm not, I would love to work with them one day, when I'm finished here I plan on being a doctor, a children's doctor, you need to tell someone or I will, even if it's Potter himself," He looked up when he heard the door opened and the dream cast came running in. He stood up and looked at her.

"I hope I'm not the one to tell them," Draco said before he left. He glared at the two boys who looked at him with the same glare.

"What did he want?" Ron asked.

"Heads stuff, He came by and told me he was taking over my shifts for a while, she lied,"

"Hermione what happened?" Harry asked.

She started to tear up and she looked over to her friends.

"You really want to know?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione you're scaring us," Ron told her.

"Fine I'll tell, but you can't tell anyone," Ron grabbed a tissue and wiped her tears.

"Friends promise," He smiled.

She took a deep breath and looked over to the door where Draco was leaning against the frame.

"Three Months ago I was rapped," She started, trying to hold back her tears. "And a few weeks ago I found out that I'm…pregnant," She said looking down.

Harry and Ron looked at each other then they hugged Hermione.

"Hermione why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked.

"I was so afraid that you would hate me," She cried.

"Hermione how could you think that," Ron said.

Hermione looked up at the door, with what she saw she was shocked, Draco smiled and walked away, she starred as the door swung back and forth until they finally to a stop.

-----…………………………………………………………..

----Alie---- Finally they know, but what about Draco? Do you think he'll still remain well civil towards Hermione? What about his Merman inside of him? **Smiles** Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden Fate  
Chapter Five

Hermione walked down to the lake once again. It had been an entire week since she last saw Draco, not that it mattered much but for some reason she had to see him. She sat down putting her feet in the water and kicking it around.

"Draco I know you're out here," Hermione whispered.

She sat down and waited for a response. She didn't want to go and look for him she wasn't up swimming today.

"Malfoy stop being a git," she said.

"Granger, what are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"I'm here to see you, and to thank you,"

"Granger coming and apologizing to me a Malfoy, this is a rare occasion,"

"Look if it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have told Harry and Ron, and now there their for me, a lot more then they used too be, but I couldn't go by without knowing why you made me tell them?"

"Look I know what's it like to grow up without a father,"

"But your father-

"Was never their, not for one birthday, not for one Easter, not even when I was sick, I can't stand looking at a child that has no father, I can't even imagine that for my enemy's child, is no fair to anyone.

"You know this is the first time I've noticed the real you, and honestly I would like to know it more,"

"Granger don't get comfy in thinking me and you are going to be friends just because I forced you to tell Potty and Weasel-bee, stay away from me Granger, what I did doesn't change my real feelings for you," He was about to take off but Hermione stopped him.

"Somehow I doubt that, I think you like me more then your letting on,"

"Granger stop making wishes on a shooting star, me liking you more then an enemy is a joke and a lie, watch your child," With that he dived in the lake, fines following him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hermione can you eat that stuff?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron I can,"

"You know I'm still planning on killing him, sure he gave you a child, and it's going to be a beautiful baby, but what he did,"

"I know Ron, but let's drop it,"

Hermione looked up and saw Draco walk in and sit down at the Slytherin table. Watched as he sat down and started to eat like nothing was bothering him.

She threw her napkin down and stood up walking towards the table.

"Why do you have to be so cold," She hollered to him walking towards him.

"Granger stop wasting your breath and stop pestering me," He sneered.

"Either you talk to me or I'll tell everyone," She threatened.

This caught his attention and without saying a word he stood up and offered her to leave, she did and he followed not to happy.

"What do you think your doing, trying to ruin me!" He yelled outside the Great Hall doors.

"I want to be your friend!" she yelled.

"Well it isn't going to happen!" Draco yelled.

"Why! Why can't you put your difference beside you and let me be your friend! Don't you see I want it,"

"What makes you think I care?"

"I know you do! Either wise you would have never have helped me," She yelled. She looked at him then before she could say another word she fell the floor unconscious.

"Granger! Granger! Hermione wake up!" He went down to the floor and picked her up. "Your stubborn, you are so freaking stubborn!" He said carrying her up the stairs.

He gently placed her on a mattress in the hospital wing and sat there, Madame Promfrey was in the dinning room eating.

"Granger come on now wake up," He summand water and held up her head, bringing it to her mouth. She took a sip and woke up looking at him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted," He said.

"Malfoy why won't you be my friend?" Hermione asked.

"Because Hermione you're not part Merman, even if I wanted to be your friend and protect you I couldn't, not until I figure out how to get rid of this curse my father placed on me, and I'm not willing to be a death eater, there for I may be stuck like this forever, I may never live in the muggle world or the wizarding world, I'll be stuck here in this lake forever, I'll never see you," He cupped her face and she smiled.

"I don't care,"

"I do," he said before he stepped up and walked out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Forbidden Attraction

Please Read, Very Important.

I know I'm supposed to read over before I post it up, but if you notice any spelling mistakes just let me know and I'll revise it, I gave up on you guys trying to help me figure out how the story will go cause no one is giving me suggestions, if you have any suggestions still let me know and I'll see if I can fit in.

However I am starting to loose interest in this story, therefore if you want it to continue then review, cause after this chapter and depending on the reviews I may take it down for good.

It's not a treat, I just don't have time to be writing so many stories and no one is enjoying it, only like 2 people, and though I like it, I would like more, besides these ideas I could use for something else.

If you want the story to continue, then review if you don't want it to continue then don't review.

Alie  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden Fate  
Chapter 6

"Haven't I tormented you enough?" Draco hollered.

Once again he and Hermione were in the halls hollering.

"Listen I don't care if you're a me-

She was cut off by Draco kissing her. She pulled back and looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, with anger.

"We're in the hall screaming, students are everywhere, you think I want everyone to know, I didn't even want you too know,"

"Well live with it, I know what it's like to be alone, do you really want to be alone all your life?" Hermione asked.

"Right now it seems like a good idea,"

"Well it's not, I can help you lift it and you'll let me,"

"Granger you might be the smartest witch of this school and when I want your help I'll ask in the mean time leave me alone,"

With that he turned around and left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

That night Hermione was in the hospital wing, she was visiting with Ron and Harry when all of a sudden she fainted. The nurse had known about her pregnancy and just to make sure she was ok she told her to stay a night in the hospital wing.

She got up and walked over to the window. The sun was setting and she saw Draco standing by the river, he didn't look up but stared at the water, he threw a rock in the water and jumped to dive in.

What Hermione saw however when he dived in shocked and amazed her. Just as his head was entering the water she watched his legs turn into fins and he disappeared into the water.

Sighing she walked back to her bed to lye back down. The nurse told her that she was fainting a lot because of stress, and that it wasn't good for her or the baby.

But no matter what the condition was before her head hit the pillow her last thought was that of Draco.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco snuck into the castle, the sun was coming up and he had to go and quickly change, his daily routine. Only this routine was going to be a bit delayed.

"Mr. Malfoy," Came a voice. He turned around and saw Professor Trillony.

"Yes Professor?" Draco asked. All though when she came near he was shocked to see her eyes white. She touched him and went closer to him.

"Draco you have to help her, if you don't she will die in the hands of evil and her child will grow up to be the next He-who must not be named!" She coughed and looked at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy did you need something? Why are you up so early?" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep," He said shocked as to what he had just heard. "Excuse me Professor," He said running down to the dungeons.

He ran straight for his room and shut the door behind him. He had no clue what to say to that. He couldn't think straight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He walked down the hall to his next class, which was with the Gryffindors, when he entered the classroom and class started he noticed that one person was missing.

Hermione.

He couldn't think straight for the entire class, so many things were running threw his head.

When the class ended he was the first to leave. He ran straight for the hospital wing and opened the door, Hermione wasn't there. His mind started racing.

He ran to the nurse.

"Hermione where is she?" He asked.

"I sent her out, she's probably in her room," She said.

"Thanks,"

He ran straight for the library if anything she had to be there she wasn't just going to sit and do nothing.  
When he opened the door he looked in and sure enough she was there. Reading a book and taking notes.

He slowly walked up behind her and looked down.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, she was reading about curses and taking notes.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked without looking up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm proving to you that I can help, now if you will excuse me," She went back to her book.

"Hermione look let me help," Draco said. "Your under stress and it's not good for you,"

"Malfoy for once I don't want your help, please leave,"

He didn't say anything instead he just left.

Hermione felt bad but it was him that was her main stress point and she didn't want to hurt her baby.

Draco walked out of the library and looked back to her.

He would keep an eye on her, he had too, if something happened to her and her baby he didn't even want to think of that baby becoming the next Voldemort.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alie


	7. Chapter 7

Forbidden Fate  
Chapter 7

Once again Hermione was in the hospital. The doors opened up and Professor McGonagall came in. Hermione was afraid that, she had been missing classes like crazy and was forced to stay in bed.

"Miss Granger, I know of your condition," She started. "The staff and I-

-Please don't kick me out of school," Hermione cried. "I promise I'll still going to be going to classes, Harry and Ron bring me my homework every time I miss a class,"

"Miss Granger, please,"

Hermione stopped talking and waited for the worst.

"I know how hard it must be for you, and I'm going to tell everyone of the students, well actually I would like you too tell them, but in the meantime, we're giving you your own room, with no stairs to worry about and no noise, it will be easier on you so you'll stop being under stress, not to mention you'll have an excuse to get classes.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Miss Granger you are now 5 months pregnant correct?"

"Yes I am," Well by time you have her oh him you'll still have classes, so Madame Promfrey agreed to baby-sit her while you do your studies, after all you're her favorite girl, you're the only one who goes to the library every waking moment,"

Hermione smiled.

"Would it be possible for me to have Ron and Harry stay in that dorm too, they are helping me out a lot, and I know when I get bigger I'm going to need it,"

"I don't see a problem with that, you'll also have full accuses to a house elf to bring you food when you need it, I know your feeding times are a lot different then everyone else's besides we all know you can do great things, and you've helped us out through out the years you have been at Hogwarts, it's our turn to help you, I'll come back for you, Ron and Harry will be with me,"

With that she turned around and left. Hermione smiled, she thought all year she would get kicked out but instead they wanted to help.

"How are you feeling?" came a voice.

"Draco, what do you want?" She asked trying to sit up but couldn't.  
"Don't get up, I hope you don't mind but I told the Professor,"

"Why?" Now she was a little mad.

"Because if I wouldn't have what she did for you wouldn't have happened, not to mention a lot of students by now are picking up cause of your stomach.

"Draco I don't know what you want and frankly I'm starting to get mad, please if you don't want to be friend then tell, if you do, then you'll stop confusing me," She said. "I-I have to use the washroom,"

"Here let me help you up," He walked over to her and helped her to stand; then she walked over to the washroom.

After she was done she was taken to her new dorm.

"Wow this is great," Harry said, walking into his own room, same with Ron.

"You guys thanks for helping me," She said.

"No problem," Ron said, exiting out of his own room.

"But I need to talk to you, Draco seems to be getting nicer towards me, and I want to be his friend, but now I don't know, I shouldn't be asking you this I mean you hate him,"

"Listen Hermione, do what your heart tells you, if it was up to me I'd say bop him like the time you bopped him in third year,"

Hermione smiled.

"I'm tired I'm going to bed," She smiled and walked into her room, which thankfully was on the bottom ground, while Harry and Ron's were on the top.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok next chapter she's going to be pretty much ready to pop, so after she has her baby is when she'll make her speech cuz that's when she'll be up to it, so be aware next chapter ready to pop!


	8. Chapter 8

Forbidden Fate  
Chapter 8

"Ron, Harry!" Hermione yelled.

They ran downstairs and helped her out of her bed, she couldn't even stand on her own, she was so big she didn't understand why.

"I have to see what's growing in me, can you help me to the hospital wing?" She asked.

Harry and Ron nodded and helped her walk towards the hospital wing. They ran into Draco on the way.

"Hermione are you ok, what happened? Are you ready?" He asked.

"Draco relax, I'm not due for another week, but I should be this big.

By time they got to the hospital wing she was a little tired, she was on the same floor as the hospital wing, but it was still exhausting walking.

"Miss Granger what is it?" asked the nurse.

"I'm big, why?" She asked.

She looked on her files and smiled. "Didn't I tell you last time, you're having twins,"

Hermione almost fell over.

"What?"

"Oh that's right I didn't have a chance, not with that student that came in, I forgot I sent you out so you didn't have to see him and his injuries, you're having twins.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Hermione are you almost due yet?' Asked Ginny at the dinner table.

"Yes, next week is my due date, so tomorrow is my last day of school for a while, I have to be bed rested,"

"Your lucky, I wish I was having a bay,"

"No you don't,"

"Hermione we're all going to Hogsmade, did you want to come? Ron and me-

-I"

-I" Repeated Harry, "will help you out, but we think now that you know your having two it would be good to buy some clothes, more clothes,"

"Yes, that sounds good, I'll come,"

…………………………………………………………………………………..  
Somewhere down in a layer

"We need that baby, her child will be raised from the darkness, and it will become the next evil! Get me that baby!"

Lucius nodded his head, as his master rose from his chair.

…………………………………………………………………………………

They walked for a while, until Hermione couldn't walk anymore. She sat down then something really unexpected happened.

"Uhh Guys," Hermione said holding her stomach.

"Hermione what is it?" Ron asked.

"Ron go get someone, get something, my babies are coming," She said.

"How do you know,"

"Hermione you're wet, did your water brake?" Came Draco's voice, he ran towards her.

"Oh god these babies are coming,"

"Hermione don't move," Harry said, as he and Ron took off to find something to carry her on.

"Where am I going?" She asked.

"Hermione come on, let's get you out of the sun," He picked her up and helped her over to rock and sat her down in the shade.

"Now this should be easy," Hermione and Draco looked up to see Lucius in front of them.

"Father what do you want," Draco asked.

He stood up in front of Hermione. He smiled and punched his son in the face.

"Draco! Draco!" Hermione yelled.

"Come on," Came Lucius's voice.

"Get away from me and my babies!" She said with her teeth clenched.

He smiled and took out his wand what he did next surprise her.

She couldn't move, the last thing she saw was Draco trying to get up and Harry and Ron running after her yelling her name.

"Draco what happened!" Harry asked. When she was gone.

"He took her, we have to get her back or they'll keep them babies and kill her!" He said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Always Hermione my goodness, then again I am the writer so I guess I kinda make it happen.

Alie


	9. Chapter 9

Forbidden Fate

Chapter Nine That night Draco couldn't do anything, he was once again a merman. He hated this of his. For three hours he was swimming around worried sick about Hermione. He couldn't stand it if anything happened to her.

He had told Harry and Ron about his curse, they started asking questions when he said he couldn't go, so he was forced to tell them. He was resting his elbows on the land when he heard someone coming towards him. Knowing it couldn't be Hermione he quickly dived in the water.

"Draco!" Shouted a voice.

"Harry he wont come up," Ron whispered.

"Draco I know you're in that water, don't make me dive in to get you!"

"Harry what do you want, all of us to get in trouble?" Ron asked. 

"And me exposed," came Draco's voice.

Harry and Ron both looked at him, they were surprised that for once he was telling the truth.

"Look at your tail," Ron smirked.

Draco frowned and splashed the water, getting Ron wet.

"Hey, it was a compliment," Ron had to force down his laugh.

"Listen you've been friends with Hermione for a while, and right now she could be giving birth, we need your help," Harry said.

"Thanks for the news update, prophet boy, but incase you haven't noticed I can't leave this water, or I will die, I'm water bound," Draco said.

"We know a way to help you," Ron said.

"How?" Draco asked.

"Look don't think we did it for you, it's just you're the only one who can go up to your father and warn us of any tricks, we would go and figure it out but we don't have time,"

"Potter get to the point, how do you know what will fix me?" Draco asked.

"We searched Hermione bag, and found notes, I guess she was also trying to help you, but couldn't. So here is what we found out, we have the time to make the potion that will give you legs, but we do know something else,"

"On with it, you take forever,"

"Love," said Ron.

"Love? Are you mad?" Draco asked.

"If you fall in love it will break it, your family is not known for loving someone close to them, so they used that against you, but if you were to fall in love you'll free yourself,"

"Well I guess that isn't going to work, I'm not in love with anyone," 

"Really what about the girl who got kidnapped by your father?" Inquired Ron.

"Hermione? I don't love her,"

"Are you sure, you seem really pissed knowing that she isn't here, instead she is in trouble, by your father,"

"She could die tonight, don't let her die!" said Ron.

Draco looked down at his fins then to the moon.

"If you dare hurt her or those babies I'll kill you, I will not rest until you are dead, she's mine, those babies will belong to me, they'll know me as dad, not the enemy!" He shouted.

All of a sudden he sunk down beneath water.

"Draco!" Ron and Harry yelled.

Draco opened his eyes under water and saw his legs instead of fins, he was about to swim up when something grabbed his legs.

He tried saying let go, but he no longer had the effect of a mermaid on him.

Not knowing what else to do he tried panickly to swim up. For a minute he got a breath of air but then he was right back underwater.

"Harry we have to help him," Ron shouted. Pulling out his wand.

Harry waved his wand and said an incantation and a huge bunch of water flew up; Few seconds later Draco emerged, swimming towards the land.

He took Harry and Rons outstretched hands and they pulled him up. Draco bent down grabbed his towel dried off and got dressed.

"Accio Broom," The three of them shouted. A wizzing noise was heard and their brooms all came at once, they jumped on and took off into the night sky.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alie


	10. Chapter 10

Forbidden Fate  
Chapter 10:

"Ahhhhhh!" Screamed Hermione in pain as another contraction hit her.

"That's right just take it easy breathe," Came a nice calm voice. It was a woman, and woman with Black hair.

"How is it going Narcissa? Anything yet?" Came Lucius's voice.

"No she's only about minutes apart, don't worry they'll come,"

"Leave me alone, get away from my baby, I will not let you hurt them,"

Now now dear, don't fight it, no one can help you now, not even yourself," The woman said.

"Get away from me!" Hermione screamed. Then once again screamed as a sharp pain came.

"Now soon it will be time to push, you don't want them to stay up their forever do you,"

"If it means their life, then yes I do, I'll never have you raise them, Never!"

……………………..

"Draco where are we going?"

"My place, it's where all the meetings, all the births, it's where everything happens.

"Ron there is Diagone Ally, go to the ministry and tell them everything," Harry said.

"Here give them this," Draco said taking off a necklace.

"What is it?" 

"It's to get into my house and the gate, I'm blood I can get no problem,"

Ron took it and flew off. Ten minutes later they were standing before the giant gate.

"How do you propose I get in?" Harry asked.

Draco looked over and grabbed a branch from a tree, then he took out his wand and transforms it into a knife.

"Give me your hand," Draco said.

Harry passed over his hand and Draco took the knife slicing him, then he sliced his own hand. And took Harry's hand in his.

"Now you wont have a problem come on,"

"That hurt you know," Harry mumbled following him into the gate.

They walked into the house where they heard screaming.

"Hermione!" they both breathed, running towards the door but stopped when they heard someone walking.

"We need to hide we can not fight them twenty to two,"

Draco and Harry ducked behind a door way as four death eaters just turned the corner to where they were just at. "We need to follow them,"

Draco followed Harry quietly, ducking when it was necessary.

"Ahh leave me alone, my babies!" Came Hermione's voice.

"That's it," Draco got up and charged into the room.

"Get your filthy hands off my girlfriend!" Draco hollered.

Everyone stopped and looked at Draco.

"Draco how? Your supposed to be"

"A merman yes father, but you see, this girl here helped me, and for that I am grateful, now let her go!"

Lucius was about to attack but the doors burst open.

"Lucius stop right there!" Came the ministry voice.

"Draco my babies their coming!" Hermione yelled.

………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione sat down as Draco passed her her little girl, he bent down and picked up her little boy, she was so happy with joy she couldn't explain it. Lucius was sent to Azkaban and Draco told her and the babies to move in with him, after school. The lady in charge f the library watched over the babies when Hermione was in class, and she was even allowed to graduate with her friends.

Nothing could have been more joyful for Hermione, now she had the prefect life, she stood up as the door knocked and answered it.

"Victor what are you doing here?" She asked, stepping back.

"My babies, I want them," He said,

"Draco!" Hermione yelled.

Draco came out and looked at Victor.

"What can I do for you Mr. Krum?" Draco asked.

"Came here for my babies," He answered.

Draco smiled and then punched him in the face, victor fell down on the ground and Draco stepped infront of Hermione and Taiyla,"

"Come near my family again, you'll wish you haven't," He said closing the door.

Hermione smiled at him and he picked up the baby boy once again.

"Jacob, Draco, my two handsome boys," She smiled. Draco leaned down and kissed her full of passion.

"After were married, let's make a baby that is made from us," He smirked.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

The end


End file.
